Forum:Weird Edit Warning - It wants my E-mail ?!
Weird Edit warning wants MY E-mail, claims vandalisim is reason. ?! 20:37, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Be more specific, please. What's the full text of the message; a screenshot would be nice. I don't think I've ever seen any message like that pop up. -- Renegade54 20:43, 31 March 2008 (UTC) What I've seen is this:This Wiki has changed its format due to vandalisim and it required MY E-mail to continue editing. ! 21:06, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::That isn't enough information. How did it "want" your email, for example? --OuroborosCobra talk 21:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::: I'm not seeing it. -- 21:48, 31 March 2008 (UTC) "To continue editing, we need your E-mail", and what looked like a search box was provided. Maybe it was a glitch, then maybe not and you had a hacking attempt. 23:17, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I doubt that it was any kind of glitch; I can't imagine any function in the MediaWiki software that would require an e-mail address. The whole idea is to promote anonymity, if that's what the user prefers. That's why you don't have to register to edit, and even if you do register, you don't have to provide an e-mail address if you don't want to. And if you do provide an e-mail address, it's hidden from direct access by users, since e-mail is routed to your account via the MediaWiki software. The only verification prompt I've ever seen is a Capcha challenge, and that's purely to prevent spam. Perhaps your computer has a virus or a Trojan lurking in the background? -- Renegade54 01:54, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It puts the email in the basket... or else it gets the hose again TribbleFurSuit 01:58, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I just created this test account, and don't seem to be having any problems. (User:Jaz) Jaz testing something 02:03, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I just created this IP address, kind of like how the original poster was editing, and I didn't get asked for any email address. 02:16, 1 April 2008 (UTC) No bugs here, it only showed up here, nowhere else, and I did have this computer checked out. 03:48, 1 April 2008 (UTC) It claimed that this action was taken due to vandalisim on this site. 03:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) It claimed that this action was taken due to vandalisim on this site. 03:50, 1 April 2008 (UTC) As if that is not enough, the site displayed error pages, which looked like the site, only the logo, and a statement saying that the software has a (possible) bug in it. You got a mutant tribble eating up this site ? (Need a little humor) 04:33, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I hope I was no tribble at all here. 04:35, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: Yes, you said that already at Forum:Now it's buggy. I'm sorry, but your constant and now irrelevant messages are starting to get annoying. We have no control over what the site does or says. If you have further concerns, I suggest contacting Wikia directly. --Alan 04:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC)